Mario
Mario is a main character in Herp-A-Derp 101. Mario first appeared in Episode 4-Buzz Lightyear Appears. He is the 2nd/3rd protagonist in the show and the main protagonist in the mini series, The Mario & Luigi Super Show, the Season 1 Movie, and Epic Mario. His toy was changed in the Season 1 Movie-The Sleep Over, to a bigger model, who seems to be always running. His new model came equipped with football legs. Personality He can be heroic, along with friendly and mean. He can also be stupid, just like every other character on the show. He is also an alchoholic, as he one time woke up with Jessie, Herp-A-Derp Megaman, and the other characters. He likes to use his new football legs to kick people, much like Herp-A-Derp's cannon. Luigi is the younger brother of Mario. His known friends include Buzz, Jessie, Luma, Herp-A-Derp Stuntman, and occasionally Herp-A-Derp. He has a pet Luma. He enjoys watching TV and going to the movies, however his favorite shows are limited. In Epic Mario he is shown as more of a leader, as he and Luigi lead the rebels against Emperor Bowser. In Luigi's Job Hunt, due to it being a prequel to Herp-A-Derp 101, Mario is shown as the kind, but egotistical and sex-addicted brother of Luigi. Appearance His old appearance (Episode 1-Herp-A-Derp Watches TV-Episode 10-Herp-A-Derp Goes to the Doctor), had a red cap with a red M in the middle of a white circle, with wings attached to the cap. He could fly and was considerably smaller than the newer model. In the Season 1 Movie, the old model was used as the Ghost of Hell. The new model also has a red cap with an M in the middle of a white circle, but no longer has wings. He is bigger than his old toy, with light blue eyes, and brown hair. His mouth is mostly hidden by his mustache, but, just like Herp-A-Derp, he is always smiling. He wears blue overalls, with yellow buttons holding them up. He wears a red shirt under the overalls, and wears white gloves. His boots are brown and has a tag sticking out of the bottom part of his right buttcheek. He seems to be always running, and his wings were replaced with football legs, that act the same way as Herp-A-Derp's cannon. Starting in late Season 3, Mario started growing a tiny second mustache (actually just a piece of his stache that broke off). In Epic Mario and all shows after 2012, Mario got another new model, this time much skinnier and without the "Football Legs". Appearances (Herp-A-Derp 101) * Episode 4- Buzz Lightyear Appears (major role) * Episode 5- Luigi Takes A Bath (major role) * Episode 6- Herp-A-Derp Has Issues (minor role) * Episode 7- Herp-A-Derp Plays Hide & Seek (major role) * Episode 8- The Mystery of Herp-A-Derp (major role) * Episode 9- REALLY WEIRD (major role) * Episode 10- Herp-A-Derp Goes to the Doctor (major role) * Season 1 Movie (major role) * Christmas Special 2009 (major role) * NEVER BEFORE SEEN EPISODE Herp-A-Derp Stuntman Watches TV (minor role) * Episode 11- Herp-A-Derp's Talent Show (major role) * Episode 12- Herp-A-Derp Game-O-Game (major role) * Episode 13- Herp-A-Derp Gets Sick (minor role) * Episode 14- Behind the Scenes (minor role) * Episode 15- Party! (major role) * Episode 16- Herp-A-Derp's Battle Tournament (major role) * Episode 17- Luigi's Birthday (major role) * Episode 19- Herp-A-Derp Goes to the Movies (minor role) * Episode 20- Gym Time (major role) * Season 2 Movie (major role) * Episode 21- Herp-A-Derp's Storytime (minor role) * Episode 22- The Devil Sponge (major role) * Episode 23- Herp-A-Derp's Dead? (minor role) * Episode 24- Baseball (major role) * Episode 25- Dance Off! (major role) * Episode 26- Herp-A-Derp Goes Grocery Shopping (major role) * Episode 27- Herp-A-Derp Gets Drunk (minor role) * Episode 28- Babysitting (minor role) * Episode 29- Luigi Stays Home Alone (major role) * Episode 30- Game-O-Game 2 (major role) * Season 3 Movie (major role) * Herp-A-Derp 101 To Camp! (major role) * Episode 31 (major role) * Episode 32 (major role) * Episode 33 (major role) * Episode 34 (minor role) * Episode 35 (major role) * Episode 36 (minor role) * Episode 37 (minor role) * Episode 38 (minor role) * Episode 39 (minor role) * Episode 40 (major role) * Season 4 Movie (minor role) * Halloween Special 2010 (major role) * Christmas Special 2010 (major role) * Episode 41 (minor role) * Episode 42 (minor role) * Episode 43 (minor role) * Episode 44 (major role) * Episode 45 (major role) * Episode 46 (major role) Appearances (The Mario & Luigi Super Show) *Episode 1-Our New Show (major role) *Episode 2-Mario Gets Fired (minor role) *Episode 3-The Flea Market (major role) *Episode 4-At The Canal (major role) Trivia * He enjoys pizza and spaghetti. * If his wings wouldn't have gotten removed, he would've died on Christmas. * He likes to play cards. * He lives with Luigi. * He is apparently 13 years old (even though he does adult stuff like going to bars, and driving). * Mario got a replica Wii Remote in the Christmas Special. * Mario likes to go to Vegas. * Mario was the Ghost of Christmas Past in a plan to make Herp-A-Derp "believe" in Christmas. * Mario won the 1st Herp-A-Derp Game-O-Game. * Mario won the Herp-A-Derp Megaman Battle Tournament. * He owns a Nintendo DS Lite and a Nintendo DSi, and the games Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon (he won in Episode 12), Guitar Hero On Tour (he won as a bonus prize in Episode 12), Drawn to Life (he won in Episode 16), New Super Mario Bros. DS (it was revealed he had it in Episode 25), and Wario Master of Disguise (he bought it at a Flea Market in Episode 2 of the Super Show). * He owns a Sega Genius but no games that he owns for it have been revealed yet. * Inbetween Episode 12 and Episode 30, he bought a 2nd DS Lite, and a DSi, but in episode 30, he gave Baby Pikachu his 2nd DS Lite. * He has one a lot of competitions including the 1st Game-O-Game and the Battle Tourney. * He likes to punt people in the head. * He loves video games and is seen to own several video game systems and merchandise (a Replica Wii Remote, A DS, Games, etc.) * He is probably Herp-A-Derp's closest friend (even though it has been kind of clear since season 2 that the character Herp-A-Derp likes the most is Herp-A-Derp Stuntman). * Giant Pikachu and King Kong don't really have that big of a problem with Mario, they just attack him by order of Winnie, and when Giant Pikachu is ticked off. * Mario may like Jessie, as they slept with each other in episode 22 and 27. * Mario was almost the third owner of Butterfly Boat, but he rejected the offer. * Mario seems to like to build stuff, as he built a model boat in episode 6. * That also proves that he is interested in boats. * Mario has pointed out several times that Herp-A-Derp always picks Mario, Herp-A-Derp, and Buzz in fighting events. * Mario has switched bodies with Luigi. * He hates the color green. * He once made an outfit out of tissues. * In episode 29 it is revealed that Mario owns a car. * Mario enjoys watching TV. His favorite TV shows are "Total Drama", "Mythbusters", "6Teen", and "Phineas and Ferb". * He likes the movies "Monkey Cars 3D" and "Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen" but he dislikes "The Princess & The Frog". He also likes watching the credits of movies. * He hates the shows "iCarly", "Sonny With A Chance", and "Jonas LA". * He has a pet Luma named Luma. * He is a great cook. * He has a TV Fridge. * In the Season 3 Special it is revealed that Mario has a driver's liscense and is the only one to have one. (Herp-A-Derp has a learners permit). * He is an alchoholic. * He hates it when Luigi eats his precious spagettii and pizza. * He was the co-host of Game-O-Game 2 along with Jessie since Herp-A-Derp was having surgery again. * Mario says someone put a copyright on the word burst so he uses the word "blurst" instead. * Him and Luigi got there own spin-off series, but still mainly appear on Herp-A-Derp 101. * He has had 1 surgery, after getting a hole in his foot in The Mario and Luigi Super Show * He is engaged to Princess Peach. Category:Main Characters